


【宁羞】质子

by chenmotin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmotin/pseuds/chenmotin
Summary: 代发，作者甜啦古言/双腹黑/扮猪吃虎/略微强制爱囚禁play/蒙眼play/微虐文案：战败后，姜国的二皇子承録被送往敌国当质子，众人皆以为，有着一双小鹿般单纯眼神的承録人畜无害，殊不知，他却是带着任务前往。他的任务便是，勾引前来接他的敌国第一重臣，手握兵权的高将军。掀帘起，他对他一见钟情。帘落下，无数暧昧，在那行进的马车中滋生出。入敌国，清高的白衣下，却是夜夜在将军身下承欢的浪荡躯壳。高将军本以为，只要将承録一直留在本国，两人的感情便可天长地久。谁知，一封朝着姜国而去的信，彻底打破平衡……
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 2





	【宁羞】质子

  
[囚禁第一夜]  
  
  
睁眼时，承録的眼前，一片黑暗。  
眼眸上的遮挡，让他想要抬手拂掉，可双手上也是束缚。  
“是谁？”  
他低声问了一句。  
有脚步声在渐渐地靠近，伴随着一股让他熟悉的檀香气息。  
承録心里瞬间有了答案。  
原来是他。  
立马觉得松了一口气。  
随即，带着些许雀跃的语气低声问：“将军，是您吗？您这样将我绑着，还不让我看看您，是想要做什么？”  
难道，是什么新玩法？  
“当然是……”高将军的声音沙哑至极，还带着隐隐约约的怒意。  
他捏着承録的下颚，将其面纱揭开。  
这屋内并不是很亮，所以，承録不需要适应光亮。  
他看到，高将军的手中，捏着一封信。  
虽然，信封上没有字迹，但是，那尾部的梅花印记，却让他一眼就认出了，这封信的原主人是谁。  
“这个怎么会在你手中？”承録的面色瞬间变了，随即，拧着眉头看向高将军。  
“所以，这真的是你传出去的？”  
高将军将信纸狠狠地砸在了承録的面上：“堂堂姜国皇子，心里有女人，却甘愿假装断袖，伪装在我身下，你不就是为了可以得到我手中的兵权，然后，策反老子吗？”  
他掐着承録的手微微用劲儿，他的下颚上已经出现了红痕，渐渐地变得青紫。  
“不是……”承録梗着脖颈许久后，才缓缓地憋住了这两个字。  
“不是什么？”高将军俯下身来，气息全数都喷洒在了承録的面上。  
若是换做以往，这时候，承録的面上肯定已经通红无比。  
可此刻，却只有满满的苍白。  
他的眼底，带着些许无力，他什么都不预备解释。  
看他这幅德行，高将军忽然觉得怒从心起！  
他扬起手，一把将承録身上的衣服扒光！  
“你喜欢女人，想必，平日里，对我的触碰，十分厌恶吧！让你恶心了，真是抱歉啊！”  
嘴上虽然在说着抱歉，但是，高振宁却已经将薄唇压下，落在了他面上脖颈上。  
虽然现在他气息微凉，但，唇色却是火热的。  
在承録白皙的胸口用力地研磨着，很快，苍白的肌肤，就出现了红痕。  
以往，高振宁还会打趣，他娇嫩得像个女人，稍微使劲儿，就会出现这样的痕迹。  
以往，他还会温柔很多，生怕自己的蛮力，会将承録给弄疼了。  
现在只有一腔怒火要发泄出来。  
他忽然咬住了他胸口的蓓蕾！  
敏感的承録在这一刻，猛然绷紧了身体，一股奇特的酥麻感，从胸口往小腹窜了下去！  
随即，他感觉到，那一处，有了昂扬的气势、  
“才这样而已，你就已经有了这么明显的反应……”  
高振宁对他的身体，已经十分了解了。  
犹记得，他去接他回朝时，在颠簸的马车内，这家伙一次次地故意用脚来蹭他，被他一把抓住后，仅仅只是在脚踝捏了一下，他的身体便软下来了。  
不过，在马车上，高将军就算被承録勾引到心痒极致，也只是借用他的手给自己打发了几次。  
偶尔，他也会按着他的后脑勺，让其用嘴给自己纾解。  
但，这些都没办法让他体内的火气彻底降下来！  
这股火，等到入京后，再度燃烧。  
承録作为姜国压在本国的质子，住在了京城一个看护很严格的宅院内。  
好巧不巧，这个宅院的所有的守卫，都是高振宁在安排。  
他想要进去简直是轻而易举。  
回朝后，因为建立军功，得胜回朝，他需要应付前来道贺的官员们，还需要参加宫中一个又一个庆功宴。  
最后，能够得闲下来，去找承録时，已经是三日后了。  
第一次摸到他房内时，他正在榻上斜倚着看书。  
似乎对他的到来并没有半点察觉。  
他走过去，刚从宴会上下来的他，身上还带着明显的酒气，所以，思绪没有那么完整，动作十分地粗鲁。  
直接将承録身上的单衣拉扯下来。  
当时，承録的眼底还带着些许惊慌，低声呼道：“高将军，不要……”  
“不要什么？老子要你，你还敢拒绝吗？若是你要拒绝，那么，之前在马车内故意勾引老子，又算怎么回事？”  
高振宁一面亲吻着这个小子，一面骂骂咧咧地说着。  
双手还不停下来。  
他的手指，落在了他的股缝中。  
故意去刺激他的后庭、  
“不要，高将军，脏……”  
承録被他这样抚摸，身体瞬间开始了战栗，想要躲开。  
“我不嫌弃你！”高将军说着，在他的唇瓣上亲了亲。  
他的巨龙现在真的完全撑炸了的感觉，所以，根本来不及做什么前戏，就想要进入这个小妖精的身体内……  
承録的身体对于高振宁来说，真的是太软了。  
他的指腹带着特有的茧，摸到他的后庭时，给了承録十分特别的感觉。  
他的胯下，也已经有了反应……  
……  
“老子只是这样摸你而已，你也能有反应……”高振宁想到这里时，忽然一怔，随即，看着被捆绑起来的承録：“你还敢说你对老子没感觉！”  
承録只是咬着唇，忽然有了一种羞耻感，他咬着牙没好气地说着：“那……将军怎么又能知道，从第一次到现在，我到底有没有真的都只是在演戏呢？”  
“你特么地敢！”  
高振宁直接怒骂了一句。  
“我到底敢不敢，您似乎也没有办法验证了！”承録看他眼底满是怒意，心里面忽然觉得十分地满足，嘴角还带着些许讥讽的笑意。  
让高振宁忍不住扬起手，狠狠地在他胯下掐了一把！  
他被这个家伙玩弄了。  
堂堂高振宁！在战场上，无人能敌的高振宁，居然败在了床笫之间！  
“你这个贱东西！”  
他猛地将承録的脖颈掐住。  
这脖颈，那么白嫩，那么细，这么重重地掐着，再是高振宁的手衬托着，像是可以轻而易举就能将这脖颈给掰断！  
高振宁看到他的眼睛都在翻白眼了，忽然一僵……  
“不是这样的！你装不出来……”  
高振宁忽然手一松，有些怅然地说着。  
他还记得，自己第一次进入承録时，承録明明，带着十分满意的呻吟。  
他的每一次抽查，承録都会夸他厉害，都会……低叫着，让他快些，再快些！  
那次，他和他在榻上，桌上，在到床上，做了好多次。  
最后，承録完全无力地趴在床上，他可以清晰地看到，承録那后庭内，流淌出来的白灼！  
他现在却告诉自己，那些所有的欢愉，原来，都是装的！  
胸臆里的怒意忽然越发地清晰起来。  
他低吼一声！  
“不管你是不是装的，老子都要让你被操服气，最后只要碰到老子，只要闻到老子的味道，你就骚得流水！”  
说完，他便带着浓浓的怒意，粗暴地将承録的身体翻转了过去！  
承録被他反手扣着压在了冰凉的椅背上。  
明明贴上来的是滚烫的身躯，他此刻浑身上下却如同浸入寒潭一般凉。  
身体的反应比大脑快很多，在他肉刃有些粗暴地挺身进来时，承録的身体早已经做好了接纳他的准备，酥麻的感觉从结合处升至小腹，让他身体不受控地打了一个激灵！  
随即，本就已经被身后之人伺候得坚硬不已的前身差点便喷发出来！  
他很想叫出来，以此发泄自己困在体内的欲。  
可是，若是真的出声，身后的人，定会嘲讽他不知廉耻，心里有人，还在他身下浪荡。  
他咬着牙关，死死地忍住了差点冲口而出的呻吟。  
高将军本在来去研磨时，唇色贴着他的颈窝，带着惩罚性地很狠吸吮撕咬着，留下了无数只属于他的痕迹，沉迷在情欲中的他忽然微眯着眼眸，瞥到了他嘴角的血迹。  
见他宁可伤害自己也不肯叫出声来，他怒从心起！  
原本在伺候承録前身的大手抬起，用力掐住了他的下颚，让他紧咬着的牙关打开了！  
身下也越发大开大合地惩罚着他，几乎要将他就这么草得坏掉！  
“叫啊！给老子叫！你以前不是最会叫了吗？现在装什么贞烈！”  
承録的防线在上下突然的袭击下忽然崩塌，直接带着哭意哼出声来！  
在他出声的那一刻，身后的高将军也将他猛然抱紧，埋在他颈窝中低吼一声，彻底释放！

[第二夜待续]


End file.
